Królestwo Aryunu
Aryun - Państwo założone 6 sierpnia 2013 przez Kantazo Targaryena-Deithvena (który przyjął imię Rhaegar III Targaryen-Deithven), Tobiasza von Richtoffena i Vito di Corleone (obecnie Cesare di Bonasera). Ustrój i jego historia Historia Królestwo Aryunu od początku swojego istnienia, jest monarchią konstytucyjną. Pierwszą konstytucję przyjęto 5 sierpnia 2013 roku, dzień przed oficjalnym powstaniem państwa. Druga konstytucja Królestwa została przyjęta w drodze ugody pomiędzy Królewską Radą Ocalenia Narodowego (rojalistami), a bolszewcikimi rewolucjonistami. Wydarzenie to zakończyło Wojnę Styczniową i utrwaliło nowy porządek konstytucyjny. Po awarii serwerów 17 lipca 2014 roku i odrodzenia Aryunu w dniu 25 października 2014 roku, w tym samym dniu przyjęto, trzecią już, w historii państwa ustawę zasadniczą. Jest ona kompilacją dwóch poprzednich konstytucji. Władza ustawodawcza ''' Władza ustawodawcza należy do Senatu Wielkiego Królewskiego, który jest kadencyjny i składa się z przedstawicieli społeczeństwa (senatorów). Część władzy ustawodawczej posiada także Szach, gdyż może on wydawać dekrety i postanowienia królewskie (ustępują one jednak mocą dokumentom wydawanym, przez Senat). '''Władza wykonawcza Rząd Królestwa Aryunu stanowi Rada Lordów, składająca się z Lordów Koronnych, z Prezydentem Korony (niegdyś - Lordem Radcą Wielkim) na czele. Rada Lordów kieruje polityką wewnętrzną i zagraniczną Królestwa. Szef rządu jest rekomendowany przez Senat, a następnie desygnowany przez Szacha, który po przedstawieniu składu Rady Lordów powołuje jej członków. Ostatnim krokiem jest uchwalenie wotum zaufania, przez Naród, podczas ogólnonarodowego referendum. Rada Lordów jako ciało kolegialne wydaje decyzje, zazwyczaj w zakresie samo organizowania się, z kolei Prezydent Korony i poszczególni Lordowie Koronni wydają rozporządzenia do ustaw i dekretów oraz postanowienia w sprawach indywidualnych. Sprawne funkcjonowanie Radzie Lordów zapewnia Kancelaria Prezydenta Korony, oraz poszczególne departamenty (odpowiedniki ministerstw), którymi zarządzają Lordowie Koronni. Istnieje domniemanie kompetencji na Radę Lordów i Szacha - każda kwestia, która nie została uregulowana ustawą, lub aktem prawa lokalnego może zostać uregulowana przez te dwie instytucje. Pewne kompetencje we władzy wykonawczej, posiada formalnie Szach Aryunu. Może on wydawać dekrety i postanowienia do ustaw, a także obarczać w sytuacjach zastrzeżonych prawem Radę Lordów dodatkowymi obowiązkami. Praktyka ustrojowa pokazuje jednak, że Szach z reguły nie ingeruje w politykę Rady Lordów, a pełni funkcję doradczą względem niej. Władza sądownicza Władza sądownicza należy do Szacha Aryunu, który pełni funkcję Najwyższego Sędziego - opiekuna wszystkich aryuńskich sądów. Swoje kompetencje realizuje za pośrednictwem Sądu Królewskiego (I instancja) i Królewskiego Biura Apelacyjnego (II instancja oraz przyjmowanie skarg administracyjnych). Szach może także powoływać dodatkowych sędziów, których zakres kompetencji i obowiązków określi osobiście. Sądownictwo aryuńskie uzupełnia Prokuratura Narodowa, która podlega wyłącznej kontroli Rady Lordów. Kultura Kultura aryuńska jest bardzo specyficzna, zarówno w Mikroświecie jak i na warunki realnego świata. Blisko Aryun'''owi do kultury Bliskiego Wschodu, gdyż zarówno sposób wypowiedzi, zwroty zaczerpnięte są ze starożytnej Persji i krajów ormiańskich, aryuńskie budownictwo charakteryzuje się w wielu miejscach bizantyjskim przepychem, ale znajdują się także momenty skromne i minimalistyczne, kupcy co rano otwierają swoje suki na miejskich, bazarach, przeważają kopulaste budowle przypominające meczety, a ludzie chodzą w turbanach i hidżabach. Taka kultura jest tam dominująca, ale wystarczy zajrzeć do Arcyksięstwa Palermo, aby zostać wciągniętym w huczne zabawy w stylu sycylijskim, otoczonym przez roślinność śródziemnomorską i południowowłoskie budownictwo, rządzi tam miejscowy Ojciec Chrzestny Don Corleone. Z kolei w głębi Irkunu, gdzie panuje wysokogórski i surowy klimat, można się wykazać bohaterstwem i odwagą, zaznać można prawdziwego braterstwa, a kiedy zmrok spowije górskie hale, przy ogniskach Wikingów, słucha się starożytnych nordyckich i celtyckich legend. Ustrój administracyjny Królestwo Aryunu, przez całą swoją historię, jest państwem federacyjnym, o dużej decentralizacji władzy, a jego podział administracyjny ulegał częstym zmianom. Aktualnie, zgodnie z konstytucją z dnia 25 października 2014 roku, Aryun dzieli się na dwa zasadnicze człony - Najjaśniejszy Kalifat Aryunu i Federację Aryuńską. Zarówno Najjaśniejszy Kalifat Aryunu i kraje związkowe, dzielą się na mniejsze jednostki podziału terytorialnego. Zgodnie z aktami regulującymi, wydanymi przez Szacha i Senat, w Aryunie panuje 3-stopniowy podział administracyjny: # Najjaśniejszy Kalifat Aryunu lub kraj związkowy # Jednostka miejscowa II stopnia; emirat, prefektura, lub hrabstwo # Jednostka miejska; satrapia, region miejski, miasto '''Najjaśniejszy Kalifat Aryunu Najjaśniejszy Kalifat Aryunu, jest trudną do zdefiniowania jednostką terytorialną, gdyż jest częścią Królestwa Aryunu, jednocześnie nie wchodząc w skład Federacji Aryuńskiej, a kompetencje jego władz są tożsame z kompetencjami władz krajów związkowych. Formalnie konstytucja nie doprecyzowuje jakiego typu jednostkę administracyjną stanowi Kalifat, jednak w praktyce jest to kraj związkowy (z racji możliwości stanowienia prawa lokalnego). Kalifat różni się w kilku aspektach, od pozostałych krajów związkowych, co stanowi o jego wyjątkowości: * jest jedyną jednostką terytorialną wspomnianą z nazwy w konstytucji, * jest jedyną jednostką terytorialną, która może tworzyć własne struktury sądowe w postaci Sądu Dżawansziru, * na jego czele osobiście stoi Szach Aryunu z tytułem Najjaśniejszego Kalifa, sprawia to, iż de iure Najjaśniejszy Kalifat Aryunu, prócz tego, iż jest częścią Królestwa Aryunu pozostaje z nim także w stanie unii personalnej * Najjaśniejszy Kalifat Aryunu stoi zwyczajowo wyżej od reszty terytorium Królestwa, gdyż Najjaśniejszy Kalif Aryunu jest przewodniczącym Federacji Aryuńskiej, * Najjaśniejszy Kalifat Aryunu jako jedyny posiada stałą reprezentację w Senacie Wielkim Królewskim (w postaci Szacha Aryunu) * jego jurysdykcji podlega, posiadające dużą autonomię Królewskie Miasto Kacperpolis Federacja Aryuńska Federacja Aryuńska, składa się z posiadających ogromną autonomię, krajów związkowych Federacji Aryuńskiej. Kraje związkowe są przyjmowane do Federacji Aryuńskiej w drodze ustawy senackiej i teoretycznie mogą w drodze uchylenia wspomnianej ustawy, nabyć niepodległość. Rzeczona ustawa reguluje także ustrój każdego kraju związkowego z osobna. Kraje związkowe posiadają pełną dowolność w zakresie powoływania własnych instytucji władzy i stanowienie prawa autonomicznego. Za kompetencje władz lokalnych uznaje się wszystkie te działania, które nie zostały w drodze ustaw i rozporządzeń Rady Lordów uznane za kompetencje władz federalnych. Kraje związkowe same ustalają swój podział administracyjny. Podział administracyjny Najjaśniejszy Kalifat Aryunu (Domena Królewska) Ojczyzna dumnych i smagłoskórych Aryuńczyków, najważniejsza część Królestwa. Składa się z trzech Emiratów: Al Xhuatar, El Aqad i Al Masyafu. Aryuńska kultura, przypomina pod bardzo wieloma względami kulturę perską i armeńską, niegdyś dzięki wspaniałej armii, to właśnie Aryuńczycy zjednoczyli całą wyspę. Najjaśniejsze Księstwo znajduje się w sferze klimatu pustynnego, wysokogórskiego i tropikalnego. Cechy narodowe Aryuńczyków to: ambicja, wrodzony spryt, dążenie do bogactwa i władzy, zamiłowanie do wojska i walki, skłonność do przemocy. Mieszkańcy Najjaśniejszego Księstwa są niezwykle długowieczni, aktualnie panujący nam Król i Szach urodził się w roku 1895, a jeden z mieszkańców Pustyni Kacperskiej, zwany „Białym Pielgrzymem” ma ponad 500 lat. W wyglądzie Aryuńczyków można wychwycić wiele cech wyróżniających; są smagli, mają zazwyczaj bardzo ciemne włosy i oczy, średnia wzrostu wynosi 187 cm. Nawet najubożsi Aryuńczycy, przywiązują bardzo dużą wagę do eleganckiego wyglądu, dbają o swe brody które namaszczają olejkami i pachnidłami, a kobiety z racji klimatu ubierają się bardzo skąpo, z dużą ilością biżuterii. Standardowym strojem Aryuńczyka z klasy średniej jest, szata (najczęściej biała), często zdobiona, swe twarze kryją za przewiewnymi chustami, a za nakrycie głowy służy im turban lub hidżab, z racji, iż Karta Swobód gwarantuje im prawo do pojedynków mężczyźni, są niemal zawsze uzbrojeni w broń krótką i trzymają sejmitary przy pasie. Kraje związkowe Federacji Aryuńskiej Arcyksięstwo Palermo Palermiańczycy, mimo iż są obywatelami Królestwa Aryunu różnią się od Aryuńczyków pod bardzo wieloma względami. Są dziedzicami wspaniałej kultury śródziemnomorskiej, mają dużą smykałkę do interesów i są eksporterami słynnego na cały Aryun wina i oliwy z oliwek. Mieszkańcy Arcyksięstwa, całe noce spędzają na hucznych zabawach, bez których nie potrafią żyć, są bardzo utalentowanym narodem i często obierają kierunki związane z działalnością artystyczną. Miejscowe rodziny mafijne walczą ze sobą o wpływy, nie obawiaj się, jednak, gdyż są one pod kontrolą Rządu, sam Arcyksiąże jest zarazem Ojcem Chrzestnym. Palermiańczycy są gadatliwi i skłonni do zabaw. Ubierają się w najróżniejsze kreacje, jednak wyróżnia je twórczy zamęt i wiele krzykliwych kolorów. Palermo składa się z Hrabstw: Aquitanii i Sicilii. Księstwo Irkunu Irkun jest górską krainą dzielnych i bohaterskich ludzi, opiewanych w wielu pieśniach. Zamieszkiwany jest przez dwa narody; Nordów (zwanych Valmiriańczykami, lub Wikingami), oraz Celtów. Narody te różnią się od siebie znacząco, jednak mają wiele cech wspólnych, takich jak patriotyzm, ofiarność i poważne rozumienie honoru. Miejscowy Książe jest zwany „Oberjarlem”, a Hrabiowie „Jarlami”. Irkuńczycy lubią przygody, walkę i cenią sobie swoją odrębność, a podstawą ich gospodarki jest pasanie owiec i kóz, a przede wszystkim eksploatowanie bogatych złóż surowców. Wbrew powszechnie przyjętej opinii, mieszkańcy tej krainy, są bardzo inteligentni, jednak nie afiszują się ze swoją dumą, tak jak Aryuńczycy. Klasyczny Celt, ubiera się w kilt i jest zazwyczaj rudy, lub posiada brunatne włosy, z kolei Nord posiada jasne włosy i jest bardzo muskularny. Irkun jest jednym z tych miejsc gdzie czas niejako się zatrzymał, więc nie powinien dziwić widok idącego ulicą drewnianego miasta człowiek, ubrany w skóry kolczugę, noszący na plecach tarczę a przy pasie topór, któremu za nakrycie głowy służy hełm z bawolimi rogami. Księstwo to składa się z dwóch Hrabstw: Celtii i Valmirii. Dawne podmioty administracyjne:Księstwo Abdalii, Księstwo Galadu, '''Zjednoczone Księstwo Lancaster' Historia Internetowa - kalendarium #5 sierpnia 2013 r. - '''Nadanie Konstytucji' #6 sierpnia 2013 r. - Deklaracja segalijska i oficjalne powstanie państwa #7 sierpnia 2013 r. - Zawiązanie Senatu I Kadencji #21 sierpnia 2013 r. - Zamach sierpniowy #25 sierpnia 2013 r. - Zawiązanie Senatu II Kadencji #28 sierpnia 2013 r. - Konflikt o czas #28-29 sierpnia 2013 r. - Regencja dwudniowa #29 sierpnia 2013 r. - Pierwsze demokratyczne wybory, Senat III Kadencji #1 września 2013 r. - Konflikt 1 września #1 września około godziny 23:00 - Zwiększenie uprawnień Senatu i demokratyzacja #2 września 2013 r. - Wprowadzenie dużych zmian w Konstytucji i rozpoczęcie budowy nowoczesnego, demokratycznego państwa ''' #(Do nadrobienia)' #17 lipca 2014 r. - '''Awaria serwerów' # 25 października 2014 r. - Odrodzenie się państwa Geografia left|400px|Mapa administracyjna Kategoria:Państwa * Kategoria:Kontynent Południowy